Lamentos
by Sab30
Summary: Cuando el amor es verdadero más vale jugarlo todo por el todo, sería muy triste pensar en un "pudimos".


"**Lamentos" – One Shot – PP&BZ**

**L**a lluvia cae sensual y omnipotente sobre su blanquecina piel haciéndola ver más hermosa y tétrica de lo que ya es. No siente el frio así como tampoco siente que poco a poco su ropa se hace más pesada pues está húmeda desde los pies hasta la cabeza. No siente el viento que choca fuertemente contra sus pálidas mejillas, tampoco siente sus labios titiritando ni sus manos apretando con fuerza esa rosa blanca que sostiene con fervor y dolor.

Solo siente ese vacío que desde hace algunos meses se alojó en su corazón y en su mente. Solo está el fuerte sentimiento y la frágil sensación de que vivir ya no tiene sentido para ella. Pero es tan cobarde que ni en sus peores momentos, si es que este no lo es, sería capaz de quitarse la vida. Es tan cobarde que de lo único que es capaz es de secar su alma derramando lágrimas aspirando que estás se lleven su sufrimiento. Pero las lágrimas jamás han sido la cura para el dolor, solo son un desahogo más, una simple fase por la cual todo ser herido debe pasar.

_**Sentimientos que viene y se van.**_

_**Dolores que quedan y nos marcan.**_

_**¿Es que acaso existe la felicidad?**_

Ella no puede hacer más nada, las cartas fueron jugadas y el destino cobró lo que le debían y por más que quisiera retroceder al pasado eso en nada la ayudaría pues las cosas seguramente pasarían de peor forma.

Toma la rosa con mas delicadeza, sus manos han quedado marcadas con las espinas de esta, pero poco le importa herirse, ya su corazón no puede estar más herido que ahora y ya no puede sentir más dolor del que siente. Se agacha lentamente, siente las gotas de la fría lluvia correr por su rostro impregnado de tantos sentimientos que van más allá de la tristeza, son tantos que sería imposible describirlos a todos. Una de sus manos acaricia con lamento la lápida frente a ella. Suspira, ahogando y tragándose una vez más todo aquello que debió haber dicho pero nunca se atrevió a pronunciar.

_**Pensamientos que solo como eso quedaron.**_

_**Palabras que ni el viento se pudo llevar.**_

_**Sentimientos que se congelaron y se perdieron junto al el dolor.**_

Jamás se creyó digna para él. Nunca pensó que él se pudiese fijar en ella. Se podría decir que eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Había un abismo que su mente había creado, un espacio invisible que la separaba. Quizás, solo quizás, si ella hubiese confesado su amor por él, no estaría ahora lamentando y llorando su partida, no estaría resignada a vivir como un alma solitaria. Quizás, solo quizás, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Pero ahora no había espacios para lamentos ni para pensar en el pasado.

Terminó de deslizar su mano por el áspero cemento, un puño se formó como reflejo, una maldición salió de sus labios.

**-Maldita seas Blaise -**

Su garganta quemó como si fuese fuego lo que estuviese respirando. El dolor se incrementó pues era la primera vez en semanas que hablaba y que pronunciaba su nombre, recordarlo era masoquismo, pues solo había momentos de peleas y falsos malos tratos.

Se arrepentía de los insultos y de las peleas que no habían sido más que una pérdida de tiempo; de no haber estado a su lado en los peores momentos, se arrepentía de haber sido solamente una más para él y más aun se arrepentía de que todo fuese su culpa. Pero una vez más, ya era tarde para eso y estaban demás los lamentos.

Respiró hondo sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su interior. Sus ojos ya no podían llorar más y solamente le quedaba despedirse e intentar cerrar el ciclo para así poder continuar con su miserable vida, era así como ella la definía.

La rosa marcada con algunos putos de su sangre, ya descansaba sobre la lápida de su amor secreto, al igual que sus sentimientos y sus dolores. Pansy se estaba despojando de todo en ese momento. Ya no más lágrimas, no más sufrimiento, adiós a los arrepentimientos y al "que hubiese sido si yo hubiese confesado". Ya no quedarían más que frases rotas, malos recuerdos y esperanzas de que todo esto con el tiempo pasara.

_**Existen muchas clases de personas. Personas que forman partes de nuestro día a día.**_

_**Personas que existen porque son parte de nuestras vidas.**_

_**A pesar de que todos seamos tan iguales, cargamos diferencias que van más allá de gustos y deseos.**_

_**La gran diferencia es que muchas personas están aquí porque existen.**_

_**Y otras, muy pocas, están aquí porque viven.**_

_**Creo que es momento de dejar de existir y comenzar a vivir de una vez por todas pues la vida es corta.**_

Se levanta con aquella valentía y fuerza poco característica de ella. Mantiene fija la mirada en ese trozo que simboliza lo que una vez fue el amor de su vida. Entrelaza sus manos, desenado gritar y salir corriendo, solo se queda parada, esperando a la nada. La lluvia sigue cayendo cada vez con más fuerza, arrasa con todo lo que a su paso se atraviesa, ya no había pájaros revoloteando por el lugar, las copas de los árboles se estremecen con fiereza, se avecina una noche tormentosa, pero ella en el fondo se siente relajada pues ansia y espera que esa sea la última noche llena de tristezas.

Lleva un vestido negro, simbólico al luto que desde hace varios meses adquirió con pesar. Su cabello corto y húmedo se apega a su cuello, la vista sigue siendo hermosa como ella, pero la tragedia embarga el lugar, es un cementerio tampoco es que haya mucho que esperar. Tiene pensado caminar en silencio, como siempre la soledad será su compañía; pero aun falta algo, lo más importante. _La Despedida. El Final._

_Tiene miedo, pero eso no la hace cobarde, no. Solo la hace vulnerable como cualquier otro ser humano._ Se quita la careta y decide enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas, alza su mentón, sabe que el dolor no se irán, los lamentos se encerraran en un baúl al igual que sus recuerdos con él, y sólo quedará el deseo de sentir y vivir lo que pudo ser.

**-Hoy aunque no te tenga al frente, te digo que Te Amo y siempre Te Amaré. Y aunque por cobarde te perdí, prometo que en la próxima vida no será así –**

Su voz sale entrecortada, tiene ganas de llorar pero ya no le quedan lágrimas. Nuevas ganas de gritar la embargan pero ya el último paso está dado y no es momento de mirar atrás. Con sutileza se gira dándole la espalda a la lápida, un nuevo suspiro se escapa de sus labios y sin tiempo que perder empieza a moverse lentamente alejándose de ese lugar para no volver jamás.

**Todo es un juego sobre el querer y poder. Muchos queremos y pocos podemos.**

_**Siempre intentamos escapar de las cosas, pero mientras más huimos más se acerca lo inevitable.**_

_**Y todo es un juego sobre el poder y querer. El querer cambiar las cosas y el poder de hacerlas cambiar.**_

_**Intentamos ser dueños de nuestro destino cuando este hace mucho que fue escrito.**_

_**Y es aquí cuando debemos comprender que cuando llegamos al final este no es más que el principio de algo más grande.**_


End file.
